


灵魂伴侣

by end_of_the_ground



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_of_the_ground/pseuds/end_of_the_ground





	灵魂伴侣

“和你谈笑风生 和你谈过心声 灵魂却不敢相认”

⚠️三角，au，私设如山。

上

跟川西认识已经超过十年了。奇怪的是，对佐藤来说，第一次相遇的情景还历历在目。  
那是一个他最讨厌的梅雨天，隔壁新搬来的邻居领着孩子来他家打招呼。佐藤自己是个自来熟，那孩子却很拘谨怕生的样子，绞着双手不肯抬头。佐藤跨出一步，想跟他说说话，他家的猫却趁此机会，嗖地一下从缝隙中挤出，蹿出门外去了。  
猫擦过邻居家那孩子身边时，他先是惊得一抖，然后身体先于意识似的，跟在后面跑下了楼。佐藤看了看聊得起劲的两家主妇，没有多想，也跟着跑了下去。  
“喂——”  
猫跑得不见了踪影，那孩子站在雨里正不知所措时，被佐藤叫住了。他应声回过头，佐藤走过去，自然而然地拉住了他的手臂。  
“来这边。”  
佐藤带着那孩子走到自家停车位那里，然后整个人几乎趴到地上，甚至不在乎污水弄脏白亮亮的新衬衣，一声一声地叫起猫的名字。那声音很轻又很温柔，那只白猫就这么一声一声地被他哄了出来，跳进了佐藤怀里。  
白猫看样子对逃跑很有经验，天上虽然下着雨，它却没怎么弄脏自己。佐藤边拿随身的手帕给猫擦水，一边对邻居家的孩子说：“这下面比外面暖和，它每次都往这儿跑。可家里明明更暖和，为什么老想着往外跑呢？”他们并排坐在公寓楼下淋不到雨的地方，邻居家的孩子没有答话，只是直直地盯着猫看。佐藤注意到那眼神，便不由分说地把猫抱到他膝盖上。那孩子手忙脚乱地连忙搂住，佐藤就被逗笑得前仰后合。  
他们静静地坐了一会儿，佐藤先伸出左手：“我叫佐藤景瑚，珊瑚的瑚。”  
那孩子从白猫丰澹的皮毛里腾出一只手来回握住，“川西拓実。”  
“川西拓実……我能叫你拓実吗？”  
真是唐突的请求，川西说：“嗯。”仍然是怯生生的，嘴角却微微翘起。他虹膜的颜色比佐藤的浅一些，让人觉得坐在他身边时，空气都变得透明了起来。

后来佐藤讲起这事时，对方却露出了茫然的表情：“有吗？我不记得了。”  
“……你这脑子到底能记住啥啊。”  
川西伸手将打，手腕却被攥了个正着。他挣扎未果只好把手往回缩，佐藤偏偏不放。就这么僵持了几个来回，川西摇摇手说，别闹啦，歪着头上目线直视佐藤。刚认识时他们还差不多高，后来的几年里，佐藤就像魔法豌豆一样疯狂生长，而川西自己的身高在越过大概算是男性安全线的170cm之后就没有再前进一步。  
佐藤放下手，问他，今天一起回家吗。  
“不了，今天有部活。你跟蓮くん也说一声吧。”

18岁的川西拓実是棒球部的公主。  
当然这个绰号没人敢当面叫。包括川尻在内的朋友和队友叫他“拓実”，老师恨铁不成钢地叫“川西同学”，递情书的女生私下里都称“王子大人”，而佐藤不知什么时候起，把对他的称呼改成了“taku”这一个单字。  
川西不是念书的料，运动神经却发达，性格和善，人缘很好。他跟佐藤的高中在当地偏差值也名列前茅，升学考时靠佐藤百分百安心与信赖的补习挤了进去，然后就愉快地投入了棒球的怀抱，再也没管过学习。高二时来了转学生川尻，虽然是同级却大一岁（比川西大两岁）， 到新学校的第一年在学园祭上技惊四座，又顺利入选学生会委员，迅速成为了学校里的风云人物之一。川尻跟佐藤同班，一起策划了学园祭的表演，自然而然地混熟了，也自然而然地认识了川西。  
那真是最好的时代，想做什么，就能做什么。他们三个被称为铁三角，形影不离，日后想起来，好到想叫时间都停止。佐藤和川尻去看川西的比赛，川尻情绪高涨，跟旁边稳如老狗的佐藤有显著的温度差，川西打出全场最后一个本垒打让比分堪堪翻盘时激动到佐藤觉得自己要被他掐死了，他自己也只好死命地抓住川尻的手。然后他们跟着人潮一起欢呼，飞跑下看台，看着川西从队友的簇拥中露出头来朝他们招手，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
川西终于钻出了人墙站在他们面前，在队伍集合总结之前只争取到了少少一点时间，大半还被用来无意义地拥抱。佐藤已经很熟悉川西被过量skinship时如临大敌的脸，却还要趁乱呼噜一把头毛，在川西终于忍不住伸手推开他俩之前退到安全距离之外。  
球队那边已经在叫人了。川西回头打了个手势，急忙说：“周六晚上祥生家开派对，你们要来吗？”  
“派对？”  
“嗯，说是他哥哥要结婚了。”  
“结婚？”两人一脸震撼我妈，“白岩くん也才刚上大学吧……”  
佐藤跟大平不熟，跟他继兄白岩就更没有交情。但大平超级崇拜川尻是人尽皆知的事实，川尻关照后辈是真，装聋作哑也是真。他若有所思地看向川尻，对方果然迟疑了片刻，说：“我周六有事，就不去了吧。”  
“哦？”川西挑眉，“蓮くん真的好无情。”  
川尻苦笑，川西摆手打断他的辩解：“好了啦我会帮你跟祥生说的。景瑚也不来吗？”  
佐藤耸耸肩：“我就不凑这个热闹了，我老觉得大平くん有点怕我。”  
川西“切”了一声，队友干脆直接走过来叫，他也只好匆忙道别离去。川西归队后又遥遥招了招手，佐藤和川尻站在原地也冲他挥了两下，才转身勾肩搭背地往出口走。  
“祥生不是怕你，是你看起来太吓人了。”  
佐藤缓缓打出一个问号，在一百种吐槽之间迟疑许久，选择了笑而不语。川尻斜睨了一眼，佐藤被凶到，还是忍不住说：“好凶哦！你怎么有资格说我吓人啊！”  
川尻无语，迅速往前走掉，留给他一个决绝的背影。

接到川西电话的时候，佐藤开始想到底是谁喝多了。  
“能来接我一下吗？”  
“什么？”  
应该不是他自己。因为川西问：“你今天开车了吗？”  
开车不喝酒，喝酒不开车。司机一杯酒，亲人两行泪。佐藤刚满十八岁就迅雷不及掩耳之势考了驾照并喜提坐骑，平时上学跟川西一起搭电车，一到周末就开着车招摇过市。  
“那就对了，能来祥生家接我一下吗。”  
“你喝酒了？”  
“啊……一点……”  
川西听起来实在不像只喝了一点的样子。派对打着为白岩庆祝的名号，鱼龙混杂不足为奇。佐藤想到了他们疯起来可能会向未成年灌酒，但他没想到川西真的会接。跟管束松散没个正形、仗着欺骗性外表屡屡在便利店买酒回家的佐藤不同，川西一向是个自律的人，更何况还是棒球队的正选队员。佐藤心一沉，拿上外套就往外走。

川西挂上电话，没料到蹲得太久腿麻了，一个踉跄差点摔到地上。他本意是在院子里醒醒酒，风一吹头却疼了起来。佐藤常去的livehouse离大平家车程只有十五分钟左右，川西迟滞地往室内挪动，思考这一小段时间应该怎么打发。  
客厅里实在太闹了，川西一推开门，脑子里都开始嗡嗡作响。他想着走之前还是应该先跟主人打个招呼，绕来绕去地找人，不免又被灌了几杯。可大平和白岩好像并不在一楼，川西以喝到断片的风险为代价问了好几个人却都说没见，于是缓缓往楼上走。  
他记得大平的卧室在二楼最里面，那间房门此刻却紧紧关着。旁边应该是白岩的房间，房门虚掩着，川西敲了两下，无人应答，小心翼翼地把门推开，里面也空无一人。他只好又回到大平卧室前抬手敲门。门内传来些微妙的动静，川西试探着开口：“祥生？我是拓実，你在里面吗？”方才的动静消失了，现在门内是完全的寂静。川西缓缓转动门把手，却发现门锁上了。  
醉鬼的脑子基本只是用来增加身高而没有实际用途，一来一去川西彻底放弃了思考，拖着步子转身下楼。可惜醉鬼的腿也不中用，跌下楼梯的前一秒，他闻到了熟悉的香水味。

佐藤因为喷香水被川西和川尻嘲笑过很多次，现在嘲笑过他的人却埋在他的大衣里，在雪松和香根草清瘦的轮廓中，呼出温热的鼻息。  
“Taku？Taku？”  
“……嗯？”  
“你自己走得动吗？”  
“不知道……”  
“……大平くん和白岩くん呢？”  
川西用力想了想：“……不知道。”  
“……你到底喝了多少啊。”“不知道……”  
佐藤被气笑了：“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
川西倚着墙坐下，被笼在面前佐藤的阴影里看不清表情，眼睛却在酒精的作用下闪闪发亮。他向佐藤伸出一只手，后者下意识地去握住，却被躲开了，那只手落到佐藤的下颌角，而后缓缓向上，描过眉骨、鼻梁，最后落在唇角上方。  
随着手指的动作，他用气音唤道：“佐藤……景瑚。”而佐藤仿佛被这一声咒语钉在了原地，动弹不得。  
然后，似乎正在彼此意料之中地，川西吻了上来。

中

佐藤伸手降下车窗。微熏的风灌进来，川西和川尻齐齐逸出一声愉悦的叹息。  
冬去春来，三人高中毕业，佐藤和川尻分别收到了本地大学的录取通知书，川西则选择早早成为社畜，脱离了学习的苦海。毕业式上川川当众交换了第二颗纽扣，川西眼睛红红，脸埋进川尻诘襟领子里，一时传为佳话，背地里又都打量着佐藤；可他是真不觉得有什么不同。拍毕业照时川尻搭着川西的肩站在最中间的位置，佐藤起玩心，从后排伸出一只手挡川西的脸，被闹的人准确地把他抓下来，在摄像机的死角里攥在掌心。

佐藤和川尻大学生涯的第二个夏天，为了庆祝姗姗来迟的川西的20岁生日，三人特此奔赴热海打算骄奢淫逸一番。花火大会散场归来，三人挤在佐藤房间里闹哄哄地开酒喝。  
“干杯——”  
“拓実生日快乐——”  
“谢谢——”  
“祝贺成年——”  
“谢啦——不要揉我头发！”  
川西打掉作乱的手，跟身旁的川尻交换了一个眼神，又笑开。  
“终于成年啦……”他举着酒杯轻轻摇晃，眼睛出神，脸颊泛出白桃浊酒般的淡粉色。佐藤看了，像是想起什么了似地说，“没成年的时候也没见你有多收敛，”他转向川尻，“蓮还记得吗，我们高三的时候白岩家开派对那次。蓮和我都没去吧，这家伙在别人家玩疯了，我本来在看朋友演出呢，非被他喊去把他弄回了家。真是……”  
他原本只是觉得好笑，并没过脑，说到一半才自觉古怪，只好端起杯子把话音收了回去。川西在神游途中递来毫无笑意的一眼，嘴角还勾着。好在川尻毫无觉察，边笑边问“是吗”，把手搭在川西后颈上。  
说来有趣，川尻在外人面前一向是稳重可靠的前辈人设，凭人格魅力收割的好弟弟好妹妹可绕学校三圈，私下却极能闹腾，脾气软，身条又薄，被长颈鹿一样的佐藤一衬不知道谁才是年下；酒量也差，没几轮就招架不住了，半梦半醒地宣布要回房间休息，川西也只好边哄着边把他架起来往外走。门被带上后佐藤开始独自收拾残局。最后一罐残酒倒掉，易拉罐丢进垃圾袋里，他抓抓头发，突然陷入不知所措的无聊境地。  
刚才川西的眼神正巧浮现在脑海中。佐藤叹了口气，从包里摸出烟，刚叼上又想起烟雾报警器，只好挫败地推开门。  
然后比刚刚更巧地，川西本人就在那里。  
生平第一次，佐藤面对他，有了想逃跑的冲动。

“那天晚上，”川西说，“我在白岩家的那个晚上。”  
佐藤咽了口唾沫，没点的烟捏在手里，被汗浸得摇摇欲折。  
川西迈出一步，视线从下至上撩起，直至与他对视：“我打电话给你，让你去接我。”  
“之后呢？你到了之后，发生了什么？”  
佐藤闭了闭眼。川西还盯着他，他心一横，攥住对方的手腕往外走。  
川西跟着他走到楼梯拐角，佐藤俯下身，鼻尖对着鼻尖，一字一句地重复：“你想知道，发生了什么。”  
川西一瞬不瞬。  
于是佐藤向前靠上了他的嘴唇。有一点干燥，但柔软而温暖。他含住川西的下唇轻轻摩挲，感受到城门已经微微张开。他用舌头描过川西的唇缝，几乎没有遭到抵挡；对方轻而易举地输给了他的引诱，并有了回应的迹象。  
这时他停下来，川西的舌尖试图缠住他的而失败了，在阴影中泛着水光。佐藤戏谑地问，你想起来了吗。  
川西伸手搂住佐藤的脖子，颤抖的手指暴露了他并非看上去那么理直气壮——他都快紧张成一整块了——他搂住了佐藤的脖子，追上去贴着他唇角说，没想起来。然后偏过头入侵佐藤的防线，慷慨地昭示着方才的一切都是陷阱，他才是去引诱的那个。佐藤有些恼，吸他舌头的时候就用了点力。川西用鼻音抗议，佐藤就松开，转而咬他，叫他骗子。  
小骗子。  
喘不过气的小骗子转过一点脸，讨好地舔吻上佐藤捧着自己下颚的掌心，拉过他的手指放进嘴里，唇舌搅动，带出水声。  
先是舌尖贴着皮肤，缠绵地划过每一条纹路，再是嘴唇包着牙齿，小心翼翼地吞咽吮吸。明明是露骨得几乎不能叫作暗示的动作，他却始终神情专注，垂着眼睫，只在被佐藤的戒指磕到时不满地向上看了一眼。这一眼不带多少情欲要素，可佐藤被看得要烧起来了。那根湿漉漉的手指从川西嘴里拿出来的时候，令人不禁好奇，如果是从他身体里拿出来，又会是什么样子。  
可惜暂时还没有实践的机会。到底顾忌着半公共场合，他们没有做到最后。佐藤用手把两个人的放在一起打，射出来的东西挂在指尖，他恶劣地抹到川西t恤上。川西半闭着眼，泪水沾湿了睫毛，连打人的力气都使不出。  
缓过劲来之后他瞪了佐藤一眼，脱掉t恤，扔进楼道另一头的垃圾桶。佐藤站在原地，川西走回来，推了一下佐藤等着的那只手，在被拉住之前逃掉，径直回房间去了。

回程的路上换川尻开车，川西坐副驾，后排佐藤尸体横陈。  
川尻向他道歉，说明明是给他庆祝生日，自己却没用地倒下了，还要麻烦拓実照顾。川西笑嘻嘻地说，没事啦，大家开心比较重要嘛。  
“说起来，拓実的行李怎么好像变少了。”  
“噢，那个啊，昨天穿的那件t恤弄脏了，污渍有点大，干脆就扔掉了。”  
“诶，什么时候？”  
“就喝酒的时候啊，”川西坐直，对着后视镜整理刘海，“杯子不小心打翻了，蓮くん那时候都不清醒了，没注意到吧。”  
“啊哈哈，这样啊。”川尻不好意思地笑了，向左驶下高速。佐藤在后排翻了个身，呼吸平稳。

他们并没有更频繁地见面。高中毕业后三个人都搬出了实家，川尻和川西的公寓离得近一点，佐藤的远一点。川西平时要上班，周末会跟川尻出去，然后回随便谁家；佐藤忙于学业，不过主要还是忙着部活，部里有个叫佐佐木的跟他一见如故，两个人迅速厮混到一起，总之不会无聊。  
有时三个人会一起吃饭，然后踏上三个不同方向的电车。川西一路坐到终点站，兜一圈，又换乘另一条线，最后出现在佐藤家门前。  
佐藤开门把他捡回去，房门关上后没有任何新事，看电影，做爱，吃饭。窝在床上看电影，挤在沙发上做爱，半夜一点饿了，拿起手机叫通宵营业的烤肉外卖吃。  
佐藤说你知道吗，你在白岩家喝到断片那次，其实什么都没发生。“好歹也是在别人家，亲完之后我就把你拖走了，花了好大力气才塞进车里，你知道你有多沉吗？等到家一看，你已经睡得像个死人了。”  
川西吃吃地笑，说，发没发生什么，不是很重要吧。他抬起头，佐藤就心领神会，捧住他的下巴与他接吻。  
他们也没有谈情说爱——除非是在床上。下了床，又变回清清白白幼驯染，没有人对此有所疑惑。川西有次跟川尻在街上碰见大平，他下意识地就去看川尻的脸。川尻微微尴尬，大平却很坦然的样子，也或许是因为跟他牵着手的那个高个子的愣头青。过后川西把这事讲给佐藤，佐藤评价说挺好，川西点点头，说都挺好。竹马打不过天降，意难平化作云烟，他们位居正中，放荡而清醒，隐秘而快乐，不过是知道总有一天，彼此都会有新生活。

下

也许会出人意料的是他们也不讳言第三个人。当然绝大多数场合是川西提起，佐藤接话。蓮くん怎么怎么，蓮くん怎么怎么。川尻跟导师去外地实践，望夫石川西趴在餐厅桌子上打电话：“蓮くん什么时候回来啊？……哦哦，这样啊……是哦，有一点想你了……哈哈哈哈哈别说啦！……嗯我挺好的，我跟景瑚吃饭呢，蓮くん吃午饭了吗……哦……好吧，拜拜。”  
佐藤把菜单还给服务员，吐槽他：“你怎么还叫他蓮くん，你是女孩子吗？”  
“要你管。”  
佐藤耸耸肩，两个人沉默地对坐玩起手机来。没一会儿他又戳戳川西，给他看推特上的无聊冷笑话，川西毫无反应，他自己先憋笑憋得浑身颤抖。

过去某次佐藤被佐佐木拉去联谊，席上有个漂亮男孩儿，是某个部员的表弟，现役高中生。佐藤盯着入部申请表上熟悉的小兔牙，大手一挥批了通过。佐佐木凑过来看到，大赞他有眼光。  
去你的，佐藤踢他。  
小松倖真一入部就登上了佐藤后援会会长的宝座。佐佐木播报新闻说有个很元气的一年生在追佐藤副部长，人尽皆知。还没等佐藤反驳，小松就大方辟谣，才不是呢，我只是单纯崇拜佐藤前辈好吧。佐藤拍手大笑，给他比了个大拇指。  
是或不是都好，佐藤想。他只是好奇所谓的新生活来得能有多快罢了。

川西偶然提早下班，换掉西装，给佐藤发消息说到学校去找他，在电车里收到回复：真的要来吗 可下课之后还有部活 会等很久哦 笑。川西按下锁屏键，在包里翻了半天，找出眼镜布把屏幕擦干净。  
他来佐藤学校没有去川尻学校多，好在不急，绕了几段路，慢悠悠地走到了记忆中佐藤部活室所在的教学楼底。教室是哪间倒实在记不清，他想给佐藤发消息问问，打开聊天框又只发过去一句“我到了”。半晌没有回音，手机屏幕暗下去，川西伸了个懒腰，往楼前的自贩机走。  
佐藤正跟人插科打诨，不经意往楼下瞟了一眼。一个白毛一闪而过，他觉得那人的卫衣看着有些熟悉，再细看时对方已经走进了他视线死角，佐佐木一个笑话逗得他前仰后合，那个身影转眼又被他放过。  
可乐喝完了，川西把空瓶捏在手里。楼下有一棵巨大的银杏，这时节已经满眼绿意。到了课间，陌生的校园情侣来来往往地过；对面楼下竞选学生会委员的男生西装革履，拿着大喇叭做露天演讲。他坐在树下看，一个人乐，乐完了，又觉得寂寞。上下课的学生渐渐走干净了，宣讲的男生收起摊子，也跟朋友勾肩搭背地走掉。天暗下来，有下雨的意思。佐藤还没有回消息，川西想了想，拎上包走出校门。  
散会的时候天已经黑了，佐藤掏出冷落已久的手机，川西说他到了是四个小时前，过了两个小时又发来一个地址和房间号。佐藤暗叫糟糕，电话打过去无人接听。小松看他脸色不好问怎么了，他摆摆手，匆匆道别离去。

川西善良地给佐藤在前台留了房卡。开门进去，房间里伸手不见五指，佐藤摸索着把窗帘拉开，走到床边。川西睁开眼睛，咕哝道：“你好慢啊……”  
佐藤低声道歉，蹲下去亲他，温情得不行。川西把手指插进他的头发里，回应懒洋洋的。  
“困？”  
“嗯。”  
“过会儿就不困了。”  
川西嗤笑，又被对方舔他锁骨的动作逼成呻吟。佐藤扶他坐起来脱掉上衣，才注意到果然是某次三个人一起买的那件，突然就生起气来，抬手把衣服扔远。川西莫名其妙，骂他神经病。佐藤没有立场反驳，专心致志地服务起川西，用手弄到阴茎抬头，又伏下去给他口交。真是讨厌的人啊，川西抓了一把他的头发，爽得云里雾里，身体的其他部分都像要融化了，又觉得就这样消失掉也不错。  
一轮完了佐藤哄川西去洗澡，川西知道这是要浴室play的意思，也没有拒绝。热水打到背上，冰冷的瓷砖贴在胸前，川西的肢体反应比刚才被动，但佐藤完全可以从对方体内的收缩中感受到他受到的刺激。川西从手臂里抬起头，发出溺水者般的急促喘息。  
高潮的时候川西缩紧了身体，叫喊里带着意识不清的哭腔。平复呼吸时乖巧地让佐藤清理，又在佐藤反应过来之前钻出了浴室。

佐藤从浴室出来，川西靠在床头玩手机，见他凑过来，面不改色地把枕头边另一个手机推过去：“刚刚有消息。”  
“哦……谢谢。”是小松问他周末要不要出来玩。佐藤搓着额头短促地笑了一声，被川西敏锐地捕捉到。  
“男朋友？女朋友？”  
“啊……只是……”  
“是吗？”川西了然，“那，我们也就到这里吧。”  
佐藤一边思考line的回复，一边随口应着：“哦，你要回家吗？终电已经停了吧，要么我……”  
“佐藤景瑚，”川西无奈地笑了，“你是笨蛋吗？”  
“这样啊。”佐藤愣了一下，还是波澜不惊的样子，“所以要我把你捎回去吗？还是我先走了？”  
川西没有说话，视线追着收拾东西的佐藤走，眼珠转来转去像只猫。最后佐藤拎着外套和包整装待发，他们隔了段距离对峙，佐藤有很多话想说，又觉得哪句都多余。  
过了一会儿，他走到床边，才发现川西眼中泪光闪闪。佐藤说你怎么又哭了，于是对方的眼泪完全落了下来。  
“为什么啊……”他哭笑不得地问，声音很轻，不仔细听就要遗漏在空气里。他想问为什么要哭，又想问为什么要结束。既然要结束的是你，当初为什么又要和我开始。  
说到底，当初来招惹的人不是你吗？我们又为什么，会走到这一步呢。  
川西侧过脸去一边找纸巾一边对他挥手，说拜拜再见你快走吧，他只好最后一次却又像以前每一次一样揉了揉川西的头发，转身迈出了门外。

川西的眼睛是琥珀色，头发新漂成了白金色；脸侧的痣是深重的颜色，胸口和大腿是浅淡的颜色。初夏六月，衣物皱起，发尾蜷曲，他走进love hotel的时候天还在下雨，现在却已经停了。佐藤站在雨后潮湿的空气里，有大梦初醒的恍惚感。梦里他最终还是弄丢了那只白猫，醒来已经过了十年。


End file.
